Serperior
Serperior (Japanese: ジャローダ Jarooda) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Unova region, introduced in Generation V. It is classified as the Regal Pokémon. It has the ability Overgrow. It is the final form of Snivy, one of the three Unova starters. Biology Physiology Serperior is a very large reptilian snake-like Pokémon. It has a white neck and face with a pointy snout, with pale-green designs on the top of its head with two yellow leaf-like extensions on the back of its head. Its eyes are bright red and fierce-looking, despite its regal, stoical demeanor. It has a dark green body with a pale-green underside with two, swirly yellow designs on it. The small wing-like protrusion from its previous form is now its collar being curled and leaf-like, being green on the exterior and yellow in the interior. It has two green small, stubby hands with no fingers. It now completely lacks any legs and now must slither about due to its new, serpentine form. Its red eyes are also relatively small in comparison with Snivy's. Its long, green tail has three small green leaves sprouting from it. Special Abilities Serperior can severely intimidate and completely stop an opponent's movements simply by glaring at them. Like its pre-evolutions, it uses photosynthesis to boost its energy. Behavior Serperior is a very regal, self-confident Pokémon that is not easily intimidated. It will only use all of its strength if its opponent is not fazed by its fierce and noble glare. Habitat Serperior are very rare in the wild, but live in densely forested areas. Evolution Serperior evolved from Servine at level 36. It is the final evolved form of Snivy. Game data Pokédex Entries |gen=V |name=Snivy |black=It can stop its opponents' movements with just a glare. It takes in solar energy and boosts it internally. |white=They raise their heads to intimidate opponents but only give it their all when fighting a powerful opponent. |black 2=It only gives its all fighting against strong opponents who are not fazed by the glare from Serperior's noble eyes. |white 2=It only gives its all fighting against strong opponents who are not fazed by the glare from Serperior's noble eyes. |x=It only gives its all against strong opponents who are not fazed by the glare from Serperior's noble eyes. |y=It can stop its opponents' movements with just a glare. It takes in solar energy and boosts it internally. |or = It only gives its all against strong opponents who are not fazed by the glare from Serperior's noble eyes. |as = It can stop its opponents' movements with just a glare. It takes in solar energy and boosts it internally.}} Locations |pokemon=Serperior |blackwhite=Evolve Servine |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Evolve Servine. |b2w2rarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None}} Stats Learnset Leveling Sprites |name = Serperior |bwspr =Serperior_BW.gif |bwsprs =Shiny_Serperior_BW.gif |b2w2spr =Serperior_B2W2.gif |b2w2sprs =Shiny_Serperior_B2W2.gif |Vback =Serperior_BW_Back.gif |Vbacks =Shiny_Serperior_BW_Back.gif |xyspr = Serperior_XY.gif |xysprs =SerperiorShinyXY.gif |VIback=SerperiorBackXY.gif ‎ |VIbacks=SerperiorSpriteBackShiny_XY.gif }} Appearances Anime Serperior first appeared in anime under the ownership of Trip which evolved from his Servine. It was Trip's starter. Other A female Serperior appears as the keeper of the Arbor Area in PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond, where she is a Queen and has a daughter, Princess Snivy. Trivia *Serperior is the second Pokémon to have its name based on the word "superior," with the first being Rhyperior. *Serperior is based on western culture (royalty), whereas Samurott and Emboar are based on Japanese and Chinese culture, respectively. *Unlike other snake-based Pokémon such as Arbok and Seviper, Serperior is not even part -type. *Despite being the final stage in a 3-Pokémon evolutionary chain and having a base stat total of 528, Serperior still has the same Special Attack stat as an Oddish (and the same Attack stat as a Bellsprout). *Serperior is the second tallest Pokémon in Generation V, shorter than both Black Kyurem and losing to White Kyurem by about 2 feet altogether, (Black= 11 feet, white= 12 feet). *Serperior is very different from its first evolution, Snivy. Its appearance changed dramatically. *Serperior got a diverse learnset in Pokémon Black Version 2 and White Version 2 with moves such as Aqua Tail and Dragon Pulse. *Serperior was known to be part Dragon or Ground type, but the idea was scrapped. *Serperior is known to be a queen or king because it is the Regal Pokémon. *Serperior is the tallest final evolution of a starter. * Serperior is the only Generation V starter Pokémon that was based on a reptile (snake), while Emboar and Samurott were based on mammals (wild boar and sea otter respectively). * It is by far the only starter Pokémon without limbs. Origin Like its pre-evolutions, Serperior is based on the green vine snake. Etymology Serperior's English name is a combination of the words "serpe'nt" and "su'perior." Names in other languages Gallery 497Serperior BW anime.png 497Serperior_Dream.png|Serperior's Dream World Art PP2 Serperior.png|Serperior in PokePark: Wonders Beyond Serperior-PokePark2-Art.png Serperior-PokémonRumbleBlast-Model.png Serperior BW1 artwork.jpg|Serperior TCG Artwork Unova starters evolution artwork.png ca:Serperior pl:Serperior Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Large Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon